


Work and Play

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Nagging Duo [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--"Come back and play, Heero."





	Work and Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I had so much fun with ‘Party Time’ that it spawned a whole bunch of more, delightfully nasty, ideas in my head. Also, I liked turning Quatre into a hentai so much, that I did it again! Predictable me.
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Come back and play, Heero."  
  
Quatre reclined on the bed, the sheet that Heero had pulled over him now only partially covering the slender blonde. An inviting smile played across his lips. Heero froze by the door.  
  
Quatre spoke again. "You gave me an offer out by Wing today, Heero." He paused, watching the Japanese pilot’s eyes. "An offer that I intend to take."  
  
Heero growled deep in his throat. The Arabian was spread sensuously on the bed, eyes intense with lust. He let the sheet fall lower on one side, revealing a hint of thigh. The memory of Quatre’s body was fresh in the Wing pilot’s mind, but the teasing bit of cloth that still covered the blonde was driving him wild. He took a step towards the bed.  
  
The Sandrock pilot watched as Heero walked towards him. When the cobalt-eyed boy reached the side of the bed, Quatre got to his knees, letting the sheet fall completely away. He ran a hand up his thigh.  
  
Heero’s eyes glazed, remembering the feeling of that hand on his own body. He reached out, pushing Quatre forcefully on his back. Quatre laughed, falling onto the bed and spreading his legs wide for the other boy. Heero eagerly followed him, running his hands over pale skin. The dark-haired boy’s fingers trailed over Quatre’s chest, grazing his nipples.  
  
The blonde groaned. "Touch me there again, Heero…"  
  
Heero stopped his roaming hands and leaned over the aroused boy. He brought one hand back to brush over one small bud. He closed his fingers over it, pinching slightly. Quatre’s breath hissed. The cobalt-eyed boy moved his head lower, exhaling a breath of warm air over Quatre’s other nipple. He watched it harden in response. Heero closed his mouth over the tiny bit of flesh then, drawing it deep into his mouth.  
  
The blonde arched up into Heero’s mouth. "Oh, _that’s_ nice…." He moaned as his lover sucked deeply, then ran his tongue around his nipple. Heero fingers still toyed with the other. He bit on the small bud in his mouth then, and Quatre whimpered, burying his hands in Heero’s hair. The Wing pilot soothed the bite with his tongue, enjoying the sounds coming from the Arabian. He bit down on the blonde’s nipple again, becoming excited at the small sounds Quatre was making.  
  
Sandrock’s pilot watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Heero abandoned his torture of Quatre’s chest and moved lower, nipping at his belly. Then he moved lower still, poised above the blonde’s aching erection. Quatre shuddered with anticipation.  
  
"Please…" he moaned as Heero’s tongue swiped the drop of come that appeared at the tip away. Heero held Quatre’s hips down as he took the tip gently in his mouth. The blonde tried to thrust himself up into Heero’s hot mouth, but the other pilot held him down. He groaned in frustration. Heero ignored Quatre’s protests and slowly swirled his tongue around the tip of the blonde’s erection, teasing him. He plunged the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit at the head and felt Quatre’s hands convulse in his hair. Quatre tried again to plunge into that warm mouth, but Heero wouldn’t let him; instead, he drew away. Quatre groaned at the loss.  
  
"Shit, Heero…come on…!" Quatre protested.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, no." Heero repeated.  
  
Quatre glared up at the unflinching pilot. Disbelieving, he floundered for a few seconds before he asked, "Why the _bloody hell_ not?"  
  
It was all Heero could do not to laugh at the raging blonde. Quatre was fuming underneath him, and Heero paused before answering. "Because…" he moved up and caught the frustrated Quatre’s lips in a rough kiss, biting down on the blonde’s lower lip. Quatre whimpered and opened his mouth, letting Heero plunge his tongue deep inside. They parted, breathless. Heero spoke with his lips still pressing against Quatre’s. "Because I want to be inside you…" he drew back a little, pressing his fingertips on Quatre’s parted lips, "…when you come."  
  
Quatre’s eyes widened at Heero’s words, and, moaning, he took Heero’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. He nibbled at the tips, eyes closed. Heero withdrew his hand, and carefully pressed two fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Quatre’s entrance. The blonde rocked down on those fingers as his hands kneaded the blankets on the bed. The cobalt-eyed boy stretched Quatre, searching. Suddenly, Quatre tensed and spread his legs wider. Heero brushed against the blonde’s prostate with his fingers again, listening as Quatre started making little mewling sounds. Heero added another finger and Quatre writhed on the bed, arching his hips up into the dark-haired boy’s touch.  
  
"Harder…Heero, harder." Quatre panted, thrusting himself down on the other boy’s fingers.  
  
The Perfect Soldier responded by hitting Quatre’s sweet spot faster, watching as the blonde squirmed in pleasure. Quatre’s breath came in short, hard gasps. Heero’s own erection hardened painfully. Quatre goaded the cobalt-eyed boy on. Heero grit his teeth and removed his fingers.  
  
Quatre wrenched open heavy eyes. Heero quickly striped off his underwear and moved back between Quatre’s spread legs. The blonde hooked his legs around Heero’s waist. " _Now_ , Heero. I want you inside me now."  
  
Heero pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against the blonde’s entrance, pushing slowly. Quatre tightened his legs, trying to get the Wing pilot to move faster, but Heero held back, entering him slowly. The Arabian moaned in frustration and pleasure. Finally, Heero was fully inside him; he paused, breathing raggedly.  
  
"What…" Quatre gasped, "are you waiting for Heero…? Hurry up," he paused, taking a deep breath, "…hurry up and _fuck_ me!"  
  
Heero growled and drew back so that he was barley inside the blonde boy. Then he pushed back in agonizingly slow, savoring the tight heat of Quatre’s body.  
  
Quatre groaned at the incredible friction, the felt his body quake as Heero brushed against his prostate. But it wasn’t enough, he was moving too slow, and Quatre’s body was screaming for release.  
  
"Move faster. More! Make me come, Heero…make me come!" Quatre screamed at the boy above him.  
  
Heero smiled and increased his pace slightly. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up; all he wanted to do was slam into Quatre’s willing body over and over. Quatre’s shouts were driving him crazy. He felt the blonde’s inner muscles clench at his erection, and he grunted as pleasure ripped through him. Heero looked down at a smirking Quatre.  
  
Quatre flexed his muscles again. "Come on." He pulled himself away from the dazed pilot. "Screw me…" he pushed back onto Heero’s throbbing erection, "…do it, Heero!"  
  
Heero thrust fiercely into the willing pilot’s body, slamming into Quatre’s sweet spot. The pilot of Sandrock arched up as he felt Heero drive into him, and his head fell back against the bed. He opened his mouth, crying out. The Wing pilot lost all control then, and he slammed himself into the Arabian boy again and again. Heero took the blonde’s pulsing cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He felt Quatre’s muscles tighten around him as the smaller pilot convulsed, coming violently in Heero’s hand. Heero thrust into him one last time before he too released his seed inside the blonde.  
  
Quatre lay beneath the spent pilot, smiling. He raked his hands through his hair. "You were horny after my ass all night, weren’t you Heero?"  
  
Heero shot a surprised look at the grinning blonde. Little Quatre could be quite blunt lately. He opened his mouth to speak, but Quatre reached up and put a silencing finger across his lips. The pilot of Sandrock scooted back on the bed, almost purring as he felt Heero’s cock slide out from inside him. He stood, walking around to stand in front of the startled boy. Quatre took a corner of the sheet and wiped his come off Heero’s taut stomach. He leaned in then, and savagely kissed the cobalt-eyed boy. Heero grabbed the blonde’s shoulders, pressing hard against him and thrusting his tongue deep into Quatre’s mouth. The Arabian moaned into Heero’s mouth. Then he broke away.  
  
Quatre walked over to a drawer and fished out a pair of spandex shorts. Heero watched his release flow down the small pilot’s pale thighs, growing hard at the sight. Then Quatre turned around, flinging the spandex at Heero. Heero deftly caught them, then quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. Quatre shrugged, then noticed Heero’s growing arousal, he chuckled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Heero. Hard for my ass again?" Quatre teased. "But play time’s over. You have to go help the others clean up."  
  
Heero stared at the laughing blonde. "And why don’t _you_ have to go help?"  
  
"Because I’m asleep. Maybe one of the others would like to take a break from work and play with you?"  
  
The cobalt-eyed boy shook his head ruefully. "If only we knew what you were _really_ like, Quatre." He said, hauling on the shorts.  
  
Quatre’s eyes opened wide, giving Heero his best innocent look. "Where’s the fun in that?"  
  
Heero shook his head again and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, Heero?" Quatre said, following him. Heero turned, and Quatre ran a hand lightly over the dark-haired boy’s body, stopping just above the waistband of the borrowed spandex.  
  
Heero’s eyelids drooped. He took a steadying breath and asked, "What?"  
  
"It’s a standing invitation: let’s play this game again." With that, he walked back to the bed and, stripping of the top sheet and flinging it into a corner, curled under a blanket.  
  
Heero blinked, thinking about the situation that they had all gotten themselves into. He shook his head again and opened the door, walking out into the dim light of the hallway, carefully closing the door behind him. He bumped into something warm and solid.  
  
Looking up, he came face to face with the lust clouded violet eyes of one Duo Maxwell.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: Humm, well, I have a confession to make about this fic.  
> Quatre: *looking slightly annoyed* Uh huh…do continue.  
> Blue: Well, ah, you see, my mind is occupied with the next part of this series…and, err, as a consequence, this part isn’t up to my usual standards.  
> Quatre: I see. *tapping foot*  
> Blue: But I promise I’ll make it up to you later, Quatre (and all you Quatre fans)! I’m just using this lemon as a build up to the next.  
> Quatre: And, what, pray tell, is the next lemon? *looking even more annoyed*  
> Blue: Oh! It’s this great 2x1 that I’ve been thinking about! You see, I’ve got this whole plan worked out and…*seeing Quatre’s face cloud over*…and…and…ummmm. I’ll shut up now.  
> Duo: Did I hear a 2x1!?!? 2x1, you say? Heero! Heero, did you hear that!? Heeeero!  
> Blue: Oh dear…I’ve got to learn not to encourage him…


End file.
